Drable's Yesung Uke
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Hanya Sekumpulan drable yang berisikan Seme x Yesung Enjoy Read XD Part Two , Kisung
1. Chapter 1

Don't LikeDon't Read.

Jangan mem bash jika tak suka pair nya. It's just Fanfiction..Hanya untuk hiburan semata..

Title : Promise

Warning : BoysLove (B xB) Typo (s) Berserakan.

Drable

Sip

Enjoy ^^

Seperti malam-malam biasanya aku disini menunggu di halte. Menunggu dia yang menjanjikan saat usiaku telah menginjak 21tahun.

Menjanjikan pertemuan yang kuharapkan akan menjadi pertemuan tanpa perpisahan sama sekali. Dia pergi dengan membawa cinta yang ku genggam erat, membawa separuh jiwaku.

Sudah lewat seminggu seiring tanggal perjanjian kami dan aku masih berharap Gerbong Kereta itu datang bersamanya, bersama kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku Yakin dia pasti datang. Yah, dia pasti menepati janjinya padaku, Iyakan kyu?

Tes

tes

Hey, apa ini? Kau tidak boleh menangis yesung. Kalau Kyuhyun melihat air mata ini ia pasti marah. Hapus cepat sebelum Kyuhyun datang dan melihat air matamu.

Aku tidak gila. Sama sekali tidak!

Mereka yang gila, bukan aku. Apa-apaan mereka mengatakan Kyuhyunku takkan datang. Cih, mereka itu hanya iri karena Kyuhyun mencintaiku.

Saat Kyuhyun datang nanti barulah mereka takkan sanggup lagi berkata dan mencibir. Kita lihat saja, aku atau kalian yang gila.

.

.

.

" Apa kau tak lelah menunggunya terus huh? Namja itu takkan datang, dia hanya pembual yang sukanya mengumbar janji dan Disini kau terlihat seperti orang gila yang setiap hari menunggu kedatangannya di halte."

Kutatap Jengah Hyungku yang terus saja meracau menyebalkan. Bahkan saudaraku pun ikut menganggapku gila. Lalu aku harus berpegangan pada siapa sekarang? Aku belum siap menyerah karena Kyuhyun memintaku untuk bertahan sampai akhir, menunggu dia datang untuk menepati janjinya padaku.

" Terima saja Lamaran Siwon dan menikah dengannya"

Tidak adakah kata-kata baru selain itu huh? Bahkan kata-kata itu sudah ribuan kali kudengar dan harusnya kau tau jawabanku Kim Heechul.

Yang Kucintai hanya Kyuhyunku.

" Atau kau mau mati karena mengharapkan janji manis namja brengsek itu. Mati penasaran karena dia bahkan tak perduli kau disini seperti apa sekarang"

Aku mendesah pelan. Dia sebenarnya menghawatirkanku, hyungku yang terbaik. Tapi caranya aku tak suka, cara dia mencerca Kyuhyunku membuatku sebal dan marah. Tak bisakah dia menghiburku dengan mengatakan hal yang baik tentang Kyuhyun?

" Biarkan saja" Lirihku yang dihadiahi tatapn tajam olehnya, hyungku " Meskipun setelah kematianku dia datang aku tak perduli karena aku yakin dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya hyung"

Brakkkkk

Dia menggebrak meja sangat keras membuatku terlonjak kecil.

" Aku akan membunuhnya jika ia berani datang! Sudah 3tahun kau menunggu dan bahkan sekarang usiamu sudah masuk 24tahun. Mana? Apa dia datang huh?"

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Semua ini terasa sangat menyakitkan jika harus menerima kenyataan jikalau aku sudah terlalu lama menantinya.

Usiaku sudah tak lagi 21tahun. Tapi Setiap tahun aku menunggunya di tanggal yang ia janjikan. Bahkan sebulan penuh setelah tanggal itu aku akan terus disana berharap ia datang dan memelukku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

" Kau menyakitiku hyung" Isakku pelan dan aku tau hyungku pasti mendengarnya " Kyuhyun pasti datang"

Greppp

Hangat saat dia memelukku. Aku tau diapun sakit melihatku seperti ini " Mianhe! Hyung hanya tak ingin kau semakin terpuruk karena terus mengharapkannya, dia bahkan melupakanmu baby. Jebal hentikan semua ini."

Kugenggam erat lengan heechul hyung yang melingkar erat di Bahuku. Tangisku semakin tersedu hingga terkadang aku tersedak saking sesaknya " Aku tidak bisa hyung, maafkan aku. Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti datang, percayalah"

.

.

.

" Jangan!"

" Tapi dia masih saja menunggumu disana setiap tahun."

" Bujuklah agar dia mau menikah denganmu dan jangan pernah katakan apapun tentangku padanya"

Hening~~

Haruskah seperti ini. Dua orang ini sama-sama tersakiti terlebih namja yang tengah duduk diatas Kursi roda itu. Hatinya setiap malam menangis, bahkan air matanyapun telah kering.

" Aku takkan bisa memberinya kebahagiaan yang utuh! Bahkan untuk menopang tubuhku sendiri pun aku tidak sanggup"

" Tapi dia mencintaimu"

" Dan dengan melihatku seperti ini apa dia masih akan mencintaiku huh?"

Kembali terdiam karena dia tak tau harus menjawab apa sekarang. Semakin dia ingin menjawab lidahnya malah semakin kelu.

" Aku yakin kau bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang utuh padanya" Bagai ada batu besar yang menghantam dadanya ketika mengatakan itu. Ia pejamkan matanya erat dan kembali mendesah pelan "Aku percaya padamu Siwon"

"Bahkan dia tak pernah melihatku. Dia menangis mengharapkanmu, menantimu tanpa lelah dan Jika aku memaksanya aku takut malah akan semakin menyakitinya nanti"

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana huh? Menunjukkan padanya kalau Kyuhyunnya yang sekarang bahkan tak memiliki kaki"

" Kyu"

" Dia pasti bisa melupakanku asal kau bisa mencintainya setulus hatimu"

" Aku tidak yakin"

" Kau pasti bisa"

" Hum~~ baiklah aku akan mencobanya lagi" Mengedikkan bahu padahal didalam hatinya pun siwon terluka. Memaksa untuk melakukan yang tak sesuai dengan hatinya. Iya dia mencintai yesung namun tak seperti ini cara mendapatkannya, dengan menuai luka diantara mereka bertiga dan Siwon tau pasti siapa yang paling terluka disini.

" Gomawo" Tersenyum diatas luka hatinya yang menganga lebar demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai Kyuhyun rasa itulah yang terbaik, yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Kembali menangis, entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia buang untuk menguapkan rasa rindunya untuk seseorang yang selalu dinantinya setiap malam. Seseorang yang telah membawa sepruh jiwanya dan membuatnya menjadi tak mampu untuk menghilangkan orang itu dari bilik hatinya.

Grreeebbb

Yesung terlonjak kecil ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan ketika menoleh ia tau siapa pelaku utamanya, dia siwon.

" Sudah! Jangan menangis lagi" Bujuk siwon seraya menghapus air mata di pipi yesung " Kau sudah terlalu banyak terluka, berhentilah kumohon," Bisik siwon dengan nada memelas " Dia takkan datang! Kumohon lihat aku sedikit saja. Menikah denganku dan aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang utuh Yesung"

" Tapi aku mencintainya, Siwon"

" Aku tau. Tapi coba buka sedikit saja hatimu untukku. Pandang aku, hanya aku yang ada disini untukmu"

Yesung merunduk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karena sudah tergores nama Kyuhyun disana, direlung hatinya " Aku tidak bisa karena bagiku hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya yang aku cintai" Lirihnya sangat pelan.

Siwon sakit (?) tentu saja. Ia mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya lalu membimbing wajah yesung agar mau membalas tatapannya " Aku takkan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, tapi hanya pandang aku sedikit dan obati lukamu bersamaku. Itu saja"

Yesung menggeleng perlahan " Aku tak ingin menyakitimu"

" Tak akan Yesung. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku! Aku berjanji"

Hati yesung menghangat. Bagaimana ada namja sebaik ini dan kenapa dia tak bisa sedikit saja memberikan potongan hatinya untuk siwon " Apa aku bisa?" Lirihnya

" Kita coba" Bisik siwon lembut.

Tak berusaha menyetujui hanya ia pun tak mampu untuk menolaknya.

Yesung memeluk siwon, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada siwon dan siwon pun membalas pelukan Yesung " Gomawo" Bisik Yesung lirih.

Siwon tersenyum namun senyum itu begitu sarat akan luka yang juga menganga lebar dihatinya. Apa bisa ia bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain yang saling mencintai? Meskipun ia menginginkan cinta ini tapi hatinya pun menangis sekarang.

.

.

.

" Semoga kau bahagia Yesung! Siwon namja yang baik" Melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama orang lain mungkin lebih menyakitkan ketimbang menggoreskan mata pisau dipergelangan tanganmu. Tapi~~ demi kebahagiaan orang itu mungkin kesakitan ini takkan bertahan lama.

Kyuhyun telah yakin jikalau yesung akan bahagia bersama Siwon. Lihatlah bagaimana siwon memeluk yesungnya membuat dadanya menjadi nyeri sebenarnya.

Setelah puas dan merasa yakin, Kyuhyun putuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Dia menangis dalam diam,air matanya mengalir deras dan tekadnya inilah terakhir kali ia melihat yesung dari kejauhan. Ia akan pergi jauh dan berharap yesung takkan mengharapkannya lagi.

Kreeettt kreeettt

Derit besi membuyarkan konsentrasi Yesung dan Siwon. Perhatiannya teralih pada siluet namja berkursi roda yang terhalang pilar besar bercahayakan temaram.

Yesung menyipit dan penasarang dengan siluet itu. Siapa? Kenapa ada disini bathinnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya siwon mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yesung. Ia tau pasti siluet itu siapa dan tak ingin yesung sampai tau rahasia yang telah ia dan Kyuhyun simpan rapat-rapat.

" Itu! Ada orang disitu siwon" Tunjuk Yesung.

" Mungkin hanya orang lewat saja yesung" Bujuk siwon namun belum sempat siwon selesai Yesung sudah terlanjur pergi menyusul siluet namja berkursi roda itu.

Siwon harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa ini sudah ketentuan Tuhan?Mungkinkah segalanya harus terbuka sekarang.

.

.

.

" BERHENTI"

degh

Degh

Tubuh Kyuhyun membatu saat telinganya menangkap suara baritone yang sesunggunya sangat ia rindukan itu meneriakinya lantang.

Dadanya serasa penuh dan sesak. Tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan Kursi roda seraya memejamkan matanya.

" Kau siapa? Kenapa menggintip huh?" Tegur yesung.

Mencoba untuk tak perduli Kyuhyun malah kembali mengayuh kursi roda dengan kedua tangannya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini.

Yesung melesat cepat ke depan kursi roda namja itu " Hei tung~ " Nafasnya tercekat, ini? Apa dia sudah benar-benar gila hingga melihat siapapun bisa berubah menjadi Kyuhyun " K-kyu"

Mereka berdua terpaku. Diam membeku seolah waktu bnerhenti berputar sementara. Berharap ini bukan hanya halusinasinya saja, yesung kembali menangis.

" K-kyu. I-ini benar kau kan?" Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan~

" JANGAN"Bentak Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tertohok, Kyuhyun menolaknya. Kenapa? Apa dia bersalah?

" Kyu~ Katakan kalau aku tidak gila. Kau Kyuhyunku, Iyakan?"

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya. Ia tak ingin menjadi semakin lemah karena yesung. Keputusannya sudah sangat bulat untuk pergi dan jangan sampai yesung kembali membuatnya lemah.

Brugh

Yesung jatuh terduduk didepan Kursi Roda Kyuhyun. Menangis tersedu-sedu karena kerinduannya yang kian membuncah " Kyu~~"

" Lupakan aku, Yesung"

Rasanya dunia runtuh diatas kepalanya mendengar permintaan yang seperti belati tajam yang tengah menyayat-nyayat ulu hatinya tersebut. Ia menggeleng perlahan dengan lelehan air matanya yang semakin deras. Ia tak terima, ini semua sama sekali tidak adil untuk penantiannya selama ini " Tapi aku menc"

" Anggaplah kau dan aku tak pernah salin mencintai sebelum ini. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dicintai" Dengan menahan luka Kyuhyun berkata, ia berharap yesung menyerah tapi sepertinya usaha Kyuhyun sia-sia belaka.

" Aku tidak bisa Kyu~~ Aku mencintaimu! Jangan berkata seperti itu" Yesung tersedu-sedu, tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja Kyuhyun saking geramnya " 3tahun aku menunggu seperti orang gila dan Sekarang kau memintaku untuk melupakan segalanya. Sakit sekali~~ aku tidak bisa."

Tangis itu semakin menyiksa Kyuhyun. Pertahannya hancur hingga tak tahan akhirnya ia merengkuh yesung meskipun dengan susah payah " Tapi aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Aku bukan Kyuhyunmu yang dulu, aku sekarang hanya manusia tak berguna Yesung hiks hiks" Kyuhyun meracau seraya tersedu-sedu "Aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu lagi"

Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Meluapkan kerinduannya dengan menciumi wajah tampan yang ia rindukan itu bertubi-tubi " Aku merindukanmu Kyu, jeongmall"

" Jangan~~ kumohon jangan membuatku semakin sulit. Biarkan aku menjauh dan bahagialah dengan siwon" Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan sedikit menjauh.

" Tapi aku mencintai Kyuhyun bukan Siwon" Sendu yesung " Separuh dari jiwaku telah bersamamu Kyu. Aku lelah, kumohon jangan memintaku untuk bersama orang lain hiks hiks"

" Aku cacat yesung! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kaki. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu huh? Kumohon mengertilah" Bujuk Kyuhyun memelas.

" AKU TIDAK PERDULI! "Bentak Yesung " Bahkan jika kau tak lagi bernafas pun aku takkan pernah berhenti mencintaimu!"

" Yesung"

" Jangankan Kaki! Nyawapun kuberikan untukmu asal kau tetap bersamaku"

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Namja tampan itu meraung dan kembali merengkuh yesung erat " Maafkan aku" Tangisnya " Maafkan aku yang ceroboh hingga membuatmu menunggu dan terluka selama ini. Seandainya waktu itu aku lebih berhati-hati aku pasti takkan kehilangan kakiku seperti ini hiks-hiks"

" Aku takkan memaafkanmu karena telah membuatku hampir mati karena merindukanmu begitu besar" Yesung berbisik seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher Kyuhyun " Aku takkan memaafkanmu karena kau membuatku menunggu begitu lama"

" Maafkan aku"

" Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi lagi karena kau milikku"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya " Ya, aku milikmu. Milik Yesung"

" Aku mencintaimu, selamanya"

" Aku pun mencintaimu sampai mati"

Siwon menghapus air matanya. Tersenyum diatas luka yang menganga lebar dihatinya. Namun ia pun bahagia meskipun takkan pernah bisa memiliki cinta itu. Namun melihat cinta itu berbahagia ia pun mampu sedikit berbahagia dan menyimpan sendiri luka dihatinya.

~End~

End Drable One

Hanya Kumpulan Drable yang pernah atau pun yang belum pernah aku post di Fb maupun di Grup…

Next Kisung

Mind to Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Don't LikeDon't Read.

Jangan mem bash jika tak suka pair nya. It's just Fanfiction..Hanya untuk hiburan semata..

Title : It's Our Time Baby (Ki-sung)

Warning : BoysLove (B xB) Typo (s) Berserakan.

Drable

Sip

* * *

><p>Enjoy ^^<p>

Mereka saling membelakangi. Tanpa kata hanya deru nafas mereka yang saling bersahutan. Saling mendiamkan satu sama lain karena mereka berdua sedang dalam tahap, marahan.

Si manis menggembungkan pipi yang sesungguhnya tak perlu ia gembungkan pun sudah terlihat begitu bulat dan gempal.

Sedang si tampan hanya mendesah karena sesungguhnya ia pun tak menyukai situasi ini.

Hei. Mereka itu pasangan Suami-istri. Tapi karena ego yang begitu tinggi tak jarang ada keributan kecil dalam rumah tangga bahkan sampai membuat mereka bertengkar.

" Mommy dan Daddy cedang apa?" Namja mungil lucu yang berusia sekitar 3tahunan itu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Mata jernihnya mengerjab imut dan malaikat kecil ini sama sekali belum mengerti akan apa yang sedang orang tuanya kerjakan saat ini.

Tak tahan melihat malaikat kecilnya ini Yesung pun bergerak lalu meraih tubuh mungil sang buah hati untuk menggendongnya " Ryeowook-ie belum tidur huh?" Tanyanya seraya mengecup lembut pipi mungil sang buah hati.

Si kecil menggeleng pelan. Tangannya asik memilin-milin ujung kerah kemeja mommy nya dan sepertinya Yesung tau betul apa keinginan buah hatinya ini.

" Mau susu huh?" Tanya yesung yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Ryeowook " Baiklah! Ryeowook-ie sama daddy dulu biar mommy buat kan susu Oke!" Yesung menyerahkan ryeowook pada daddynya " Bawa ryeowook-ie kekamar. Aku harus membuatkannya susu" Ucapnya yang masih sarat akan nada kesal.

Kibum mengambil alih ryeowook. Memandang nanar punggung istrinya yang semakin menghilang saat memasuki dapur.

" Daddy"

" Huh?"

Namja Mungil nan imut itu menggembungkan pipi hingga bibir mungilnya mengerucut panjang " Kenapa melihat mommy cepelti itu? Daddy cedang malahan dengan mommy ne?"

" Huh?" Alis Kibum terangkat sebelah mendengar celetukan sang buat hati.

" Daddy nakal ne?" Ryeowook menepuk pelan pipi daddy nya membuat kibum terlonjak kecil " Awashh kalau daddy nakal. Nanti wook-ie pukul"

Astaga~~ sepertinya anaknya ini tengah berkoalisi dengan istrinya, ckckck.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memberikan Ryeowook susu sambil menidurkan buah hatinya kembali mereka dilanda keheningan. Tidur diranjang yang sama namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat buka suara sama sekali.

Apalagi Kibum itu tipe suami yang tak penurut dan tentu lebih mementingkan martabatnya sebagai suami. Egonya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding rasa jengah didiamkan seperti ini.

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia pindahkan Ryeowook ke tempat tidur Khusus yang memang disediakan untuk bocah cilik itu lalu kembali keranjangnya setelah memastikan kalau anaknya benar-benar sudah tidur pulas.

Mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

Yesung mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya namun gagal. Ia pun tidur dalam gelisah, fikirannya menerawang tak menentu. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari " Ck" namja manis itu berdecak kesal tanpa merubah posisi tidurnya.

Mendengar decakan Yesung, Kibum memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk memastikan keadaan. Hanya sedikit saja lalu namja tampan itu membuang nafas pelan.

Kriet.

Suara ranjang berderit karena pergerakan yang yesung ciptakan. Namja manis itu duduk disisi ranjang dan tak lama ia pun bergerak melangkah menuju lemari besar tempat ia meletakkan pakaiannya bersama Kibum.

Penasaran akan pergerakan Yesung, kontan kibum berbalik dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang istri yang terlihat aneh.

Yesung membuka piyama tidurnya satu persatu. Mulai dari atasan, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang dan kibum bersumpah demi seluruh uang yang ia miliki jika saja mereka tak sedang marahan pasti ia akan langsung menyerang istrinya ini tanpa persiapan.

Glup

Namja tampan itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena yesung menurunkan celanya hingga yang tersisa hanya underwear berwarna baby blue yang masih melekat indah ditubuh yesung.

" Ah Shit!" Umpat kibum karena miliknya terasa berdenyut dan sakit, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Dia harus mendapatkan yesung malam ini juga.

Yesung meraih sesuatu dari dalam lemari. Sebuah lingerie transparan berwarna putih. Jangan tanya kenapa yesung menyimpan barang seperti itu. Jawabannya tentu saja karena dia memiliki suami yang luar biasa pervert yang mau tak mau yesung harus selalu bisa mengimbangi kenakalan suaminya itu dengan bertindak lebih nakal tentunya.

Tak hanya satu lingerie saja yang menjadi koleksinya bahkan puluhan lengerie mahal yang terbuat dari sutra. Hei, mereka sangat kaya bukan?

Dan lagi-lagi Kibum menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat yesung mengenakan lingerie itu dengan gerakan sensual dan menggoda.

" Ba-baby! Ak-aku ingin malam ini" Desah Kibum memelas.

Yesung menarik sudut bibir mungilnya, mencetak seringai tipis yang sesungguhnya tak cocok tersemat diwajah manisnya. Kena kau Kim kibum, bathinnya senang.

Bagai gerakan Slow motion ketika yesung memutar tubuhnya agar bisa memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya pada sang suami. Dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan entah sejak kapan bibir itu sudah mengkilat bagai disapu dengan kilauan permata.

" Ingin Apahh Yeobo~~~ " Desah yesung masih berdiri didepan lemari yang berjarak hanya satu meter dari ranjang mereka " Ingin ini huh?" Godanya seraya mengusap-usap pangkal pahanya " Bukankah aku lebih sexy dari model murahanmu itu huh?" Dengan langkah anggun namja cantik yang bertransformasi menjadi bidadari nakal itu menghampiri suaminya. Naik ke atas ranjang dan menduduki perut kibum lalu ia pun merayap seraya mengendus dada suaminya yang sengaja ia telanjangi paksa.

Dada bidang bak pualam yang selalu membuatnya terbuai, perut berotot yang benar-benar sexy dan menggoda.

" Seenaknya saja mereka menyentuh apa yang sudah jadi milikku huh!" Yesung berdesis lalu mulai bermain panas. Ia jilati dada kibum, bahkan sesekali turun hingga ke pangkal perut kibum berniat menggoda suaminya yang sudah sangat menderita, yah yesung sengaja membuat Kibum menderita dengan pesonanya.

Kibum menggila,bahkan sangat gila karena kenakalan istri yang telah hidup bersamanya selama lima tahun ini. Walaupun telah memiliki anak tapi namjanya ini tak pernah kurang dalam hal pesona, malah yang ada semakin menjadi yang membuat Kibum enggan melirik yang tak seindah istrinya diluar sana.

" I-itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan sayang" Desah kibum serak, berusaha mengimbangi Yesung namun ia lalu kalah karena yesung tak mengizinkannya barang seujung kuku sekalipun. Egonya hancur, pertahanan dan martabat yang tadinya ia pertahankan langsung hancur dibawah pesona sang istri.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan berfikir. Raut wajahnya begitu menggemaskan namun masih terkesan nakal dan menggoda " Tetap saja aku tidak suka Kibum-sshi" Desisnya tajam " Mereka menyentuhmu disini" Yesung membelai abs Kibum membuat namja tampan itu berdesis dan mendesah berkali-kali. Tuha~~n aku tau istriku ini memang sangat agresif " Dan disini" Lalu mengecup leher kibum bahkan menghisapnya untuk memberikan Kissmark membuat Kibum menggelinjang nikmat " Aku tidak menyukainya" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya lalu mempoutkan bibir mungil yang merekah seindah permen strawberry itu.

" Lalu aku harus berbuat apa sayang? Kau tau kan semua itu tuntutan pekerjaan hum?"

" Tetap saja aku tidak suka, karena kau milikku" Yesung turun dari atas perut kibum, kerucutan dibibirnya semakin panjang " Atau kau memang suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka huh? Yah, yah aku sadar aku tak seperti mereka yang memiliki tubuh indah, aku namja dan mereka yeoja. Memiliki dada besar, memiliki mmpphh"

Sebelum yesung semakin meracau tak jelas kibum menjejali istrinya itu dengan ciuman panas. Kini gilirannya mengerjai Yesung, tadi istrinya yang membuatnya frustasi dan kini saatnya dia untuk (?) Balas dendam.

Namja tampan itu menindih tubuh yesung, menciumi tiap lekuk wajah indah itu dan tangan nakalnya begitu asik meremas dada yang begitu gempal itu yang berhasil menciptakan desahan dan erangan nikmat dari bibir yesung.

" Kibum-iehhhhh" Desah yesung seraya menjambak pelan rambut suaminya " Ouh ssshhhh ehmm~~~" Yesung menggelinjang ketika Kibum turun mengecup tiap sudut leher jenjangnya. Menggeliat penuh keresahan yang tak mampu ia redam. Dia kalah, yah kalah dari suami yang luar biasa mesum ini.

Tak memperdulikan racauan yesung kibum memaksa untuk membuka lingerie yang yesung kenakan hingga kembali hanya menyisakan underwear berwarna baby blue yang masih melekat indah dan sedikit basah oleh cairan birahi yesung yang terlanjur keluar sedikit. Miliknya pun tak pelak menonjol dari balik underwear membuat mata kibum menjadi liar dan menyalang. Dengan tangan nakalnya Kibum membelai-belai gundukan dibalik underwear itu, menciumnya pelan dan sukses membuat yesung merintih karena tidak tahan jika terus dipermainkan seperti ini, yesung ingin lebih.

" Please chagiya, ouh please" Desah yesung tertahan.

" Sabar saya~~ng" Bisik Kibum parau.

Buru-buru ia melepaskan seluruh piyama tidurnya, membiarkan miliknya mencuat seolah menantang dan tau maksud sang suami yesung bergerak dari posisi berbaringnya. Tangannya terulur mencengkram kejantanan sang suami lalu mengulum milik kibum didalam mulutnya.

" Ouh yaeah. Seperti itu sayang, ehm ~~ seperti ituhhhh" Kibum mengarahkan yesung, ia sedikit memaksa yesung yang tengah mengulum miliknya didalam mulut. Memaksa dengan sedikit menjambak surai kelam yesung dan menyodok rongga mulut yesung yang terkadang membuat yesung tersedak. Tapi bukankah mereka berdua sama-sama terpuaskan.

Sreeettt

Kibum melepaskan kuluman yesung lalu ia pun bergerak turun menciumi bibir yesung dengan bringas. Sesaat kemudian memaksa yesung untuk berbaring karena kenjantanannya sudah benar-benar keras. Bahkan rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan sebelum bisa ia menyatukan miliknya kedalam yesung.

Pandangannya semakin lapar tatkala ia melihat hole yesung yang sudah benar-benar basah dan berkedut seolah meminta Kibum melakukan lebih terhadap itu. Sudah biasa, bahkan mereka melakukan hal seperti sudah hampir lima tahun dan tak terlalu memerlukan persiapan lebih kibum dengan segera melesakkan miliknya hingga masuk, menghunus kedalam hole yesung dengan sangat sempurna.

" euh, euh, euh! "

Kibum menghunus dengan tempo seirama, hunusan yang selalu mampu membuat yesung melayang hingga ke langit ketujuh.

" Euh, yah baby~~euh hole! Kau selalu berhasil membuatku gila" Racau kibum disela-sela hunusannya " What the, kau tau huh! Aku tak sama sekali tak tergoda dengan yeoja-yeoja sexy itu karena kau seribu kali lebih sexy jika dibandingkan mereka" Gombal kibum dan lagi-lagi ia menghadiahi yesung dengan ciuman panas yang membakar tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan hunusannya sama sekali.

" Kibumhhh, kibumhhh ouh aku mau keluar yeobo sssshhhhhh ouh damn"

" Sabar sayang, sedikit lagi" Kibum semakin bringas, hunusannya semakin gencar dan tak beraturan sama sekali.

" Arrhhhh arhhhh omo! Arrhhhggg aasshhhhhhhhh"

Yesung yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan saja apa yang sudah dari tadi ia tahan. Mencapai Klimaks tanpa perlu menunggu sang suami yang begitu kuat jika dibandingkan dirinya yang tak mampu bertahan.

Cairan cinta yesung mengotori perut dan dada Kibum membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas karena Klimaks. Sedang Kibum masih bertahan, bahkan ia masih belum merasakan apa-apa, ia masih sanggup menusuk bahkan mungkin sampai beberapa menit lagi pun ia masih sangat kuat.

" Huh, daddy nakal! Mommy wook-ie campai kesakitan cepelti itu huh?"

Degh

Tubuh mereka berdua menegang seketika. Itu suara malaikat kecil mereka dan~~ bukankah bocah itu tadi sudah tidur dengan sangat pulas. Astaga~~ sejak kapan dia sudah berada disana.

" Daddy!" Ryeowook menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang langsung memperbaiki posisi mereka bahkan mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole yesung dengan sangat terpaksa (?) " Omo~~ mommy, hiks daddy memukul mommy wook-ie campai bilu-bilu cepelti ini" Namja cilik itu terisak mengamati sekujur tubuh mommy nya yang keunguan karena Kiss mark " Daddy jahat"

Pluk

Ryeowook melempar kibum dengan boneka jerapahnya dan yesung hanya memandang kasihan suami tampannya ini.

" Bu-bukan seperti itu sayang. Daddy hanya"

" Jangan pegang-pegang! Daddy jahat, malam ini daddy tidul dilual kalena wook-ie akan menjaga mommy" Ryeowook menepis keras tangan daddynya.

" Tapi daddy belum selesai saya~~ng" Sendu kibum karena Klimaksnya sudah hampir sampai diujung dan ini benar-benar menyiksa.

" Belum celecai apa? Pokoknya daddy tidul dilual"

" Baby~~" Rengek Kibum berharap yesung membujuk malaikat kecil ini tapi apalah daya yesung pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan kibum tau itu artinya dia harus menyelesaikannya dikamar mandi sekarang juga.

~~End~~

WARNING! Anak kecil dilarang Baca :p

Aku tau ini aneh and gak ada panas-panasnya sama sekali. Aku masih belajar :p :p :p


End file.
